mating season
by Jedi temple guard 6
Summary: this is a fanfiction based of another persons fanfic if you want to check it out its called BATTLING THE HEAT and focuses on more characters i just made this to be a more in depth version also a little smutty. i do not own rwby PS: my first fanfiction


This is in an alternate reality where Pyrrha didn't get asked to become the fall maiden so she's not dealing with any bad things (just a heads up) this is around that time.

Blake cat ears

Velvet bunny ears

Pyrrha deer tail

Friday 4:00 pm – the team leaders of RWBY, JNPR and CFVY was told to follow Glynda to a room with a round table with three seats facing a whiteboard.

"sit, please" said Glynda motioning her hand towards the seats, "now you might be wondering why I summoned you here".

Ruby, Jaune and Coco sat down looking at Glynda who was in front of the whiteboard

"now as you might know in both of your teams you have each one fauna, now what I'm about to tell you might be… well a little disturbing, but faunas when reaching a certain age and at a certain time, become. well… ACTIVE, and this will be happening tomorrow and maybe the following day"

"wait wait, are you saying that the most fragile and innocent person of my team on a given day will turn into a raging beast" said Coco tilting her glasses down at Glynda.

"that's not what I meant by ACTIVE" said Glynda sighing looking at the ground

Both coco, jaune and ruby blushed looking at each other

"well um... Ms Glynda why does this concern us, why is this such a concerning thing, I mean Blake isn't a very open pers- "said ruby being interrupted by Glynda

"SHE WILL BE!" said Glynda making coco and ruby jumped in their seats

" sorry it's just this last time this happened it got… feisty" said Glynda

"now back to basics, does the fauna in your group have any interests with someone at beacon that you know of" said Glynda

Both Ruby, Jaune and Coco blushed heavily and didn't say anything for a few very long seconds before Glynda knelt to their eye level and said in a soft relatable voice "look I know this is tough and you might not feel good about this, but this is a very serious mater"

"are you sure you're not able to talk to our team or Blake, Pyrrha and velvet instead of us" said ruby

"I'm sorry ruby but you three are the leaders and I think you know for a fact that bringing them here instead of you would be much more embarrassing and demeaning"

"okay but this isn't going on record is it" said Coco asking here glasses off giving Glynda a death stare

"no, what is said in this room stays in the room" said Glynda still in a calming manor

"Alright then, Velvet and I have recently been going on a few private outings" said Coco putting her sunglasses back on

Ruby looked at her in awe until she asked ruby "so who's Blake into"

Ruby looked at the table in slight despair "Yang she likes Yang"

"and jaune what about you" said Coco

"um sorry guys I'm not too sure who Pyrrha's into"

when jaune said this ruby and coco looked at each other, with coco leaning in and whispering into ruby's right ear "let's just see how this go's"

"right so you have three choices, one, you can take yourself or the person they hold dear away from them, two, you can come up with your own way to keep them away or occupied with something else but remember that they're still people, and finally… you can just let it happen, everyone except you ruby are of age, but since tomorrow and the following day might not go as planned you are to give your faunas teammates this pill, this will stop them getting pregnant but it only works in this circumstance, so don't try to sell this on the black market" said Glynda seriously

"how do you suppose we give them this" said jaune still blushing

"you can tell them upfront about what's going to occur and give it to them to have then and there or you can try give it too them secretly by opening the case and putting the powder on there food or putting it in a drink".

"before I leave you I advise that you notify your other teammates to vacate your dorms before tomorrow, we have some guest dorms set up for them if needed" said Glynda before leaving the room for the leaders to discuss what they where going to do.

"so, um what now" said jaune

"I guess scheme on how where going to feed the pill to our teammates" said ruby

"well I'm just going to give velvet the pill straight up, even though I don't think it will be a problem if she's going to be coming for me, even if she doesn't take the pill, same thing will probably go for your friend Blake" said Coco carelessly with ruby blushing a brighter shade of red than before, same going for jaune

"although jaune you better not mess up because you have no idea who Pyrrha might be going for tomorrow" said Coco with a smile on her face same with ruby

Jaune was looking at the table in despair

"oh, come on jauny boy its not that bad the worst outcome is that Pyrrha could get a little flustered, she's the strongest person in beacon" said Coco feeling for the poor boy

"yeah but I've never talked about stuff like this with Pyrrha before" said jaune nervously

"neither has any of us pal" Said Coco

"but Pyrrha, she's strong on the outside but when it comes to this inside stuff she gets… a little… fragile" Said jaune still worried

Both Coco and ruby felt their hearts flutter a bit after hearing how much jaune cares for Pyrrha

"it's okay jaune although I think giving the pill to her upfront would be the better than lying to her about it, I mean you are the team leader" said ruby

"I guess your right" said jaune slightly less in despair than before, now he just felt awkward

"whelp I better be going to my room to tell velvet about this whole conundrum, to be honest with you their parents have probably talked to them already talked to them about this" said Coco getting up from her chair and leaving the room followed by jaune and ruby soon after

After leaving the room the team leaders walked back to their dorms, when they all got to their dorms doors jaune asked a question to ruby. "so ruby you never told us how you were going to give Blake the pill"

"oh, right… umIthink ill just give it to her straight up" said ruby

"and if that doesn't work" said jaune curiously" said jaune

"oh, it will" ruby said with a menacing grin

Friday 9:00 pm CFVY room

Coco was sitting on her bed Checking the time on her watch, "its time" she said to herself as she got up from her bed approaching Velvet

"oh um… Hey Coco" Velvet said shyly

"heeeey velvet we need to have a quick chat about something that's going to happen tomorrow or the following day" said Coco a little less confident than usual

"oh… okay" said a little curious

"you see Velvet have you ever heard about something called, *ahem* mating season"

"wait Coco did you say… mating… season" Velvet said blushing lightly

"you see Velvet when a Faunus reaches a certain age and at a certain time they become very sexually active"

When Coco said this Velvets, face turned bright red after a few very long seconds velvet finally spoke up

"so, what going to happen tomorrow, are you going to lock me in the room or… do something else" velvet said looking down embarrassed still

"well Glynda told us that we had to give these anti pregnancy pills to you, that for some reason only work when mating season occurs"

Velvet took the pill and swallowed it as soon as Coco finished the sentence

"woah velvet slow down, mating seasons this weekend not today" Coco said

Velvet was still blushing and looking down, now slightly sad

"hey what's wrong, mating season doesn't seem that bad" said Coco now concerned about Velvet

"no it's not that it's just that I was looking forward to the market tomorrow and I had something special too show out and everything… and I know that it sounds weird to the context of the situation" said velvet still sad

Coco sat down on velvets bed and thought about this for a few minutes until she decided to call Glynda

"hello this is Glynda good witch how may I help you"

"um hey Glynda its Coco I was just wondering when exactly does mating season start, and by that I mean what time'

'Oh Coco, well I'm not too sure when it starts but it seems to be at its peek in the morning with most but I do remember a student which reached his peak in the afternoon"

"thank you Glynda"

"your welcome have a good night Coco"

"okay so apparently mating season reaches its peak in the morning and maybe in the afternoon, so if you don't start getting horny in the morning tomorrow, we will be able to go to the markets tomorrow, but we will have to leave in the afternoon if you reach your peak then" said Coco too velvet

Velvets eyes lit up "really Coco, oh thank you, thank you, thank you

Velvet hugged coco leaving Coco shocked and blushing a little bit when the event happened

9:00 pm team JNPR room

Pyrrha was sitting on her bed while reading a romance novel, jaune saw that everyone was preparing for bed and jaune thought that it was now or never, jaune got up from his bed and walked over too her

"Oh, hey jaune, are you looking forward too the market tomorrow"

"Oh um... yeah that might not be the only thing happening" said Jaune nervously

"What do you mean?" Said Pyrrha confused

"Well you know when Glynda told me to follow Coco, herself and ruby after we had our last class"

"Yes?"

"Well did you notice a pattern" said jaune still nervous

"You we're all leaders"

"Right... and what is usually the case when they bring the team leaders in for a talk"

"It's usually if something is important" said Pyrrha unsure if she was correct or not

"Yeah... um Pyrrha this isn't going to be easy to say but..." *Jaune took a deep breath* "it's mating season tomorrow and supposedly you're going to be very sexually active and I need you too take this pill so you don't get pregnant" said jaune very fast

jaune stood silently with Ren and Nora looking in jaunes direction slack jawed

"Could we have some privacy, please" said Pyrrha calmly to Ren and Nora

Ren and Nora left the room, with Jaune still standing blushing looking at the floor

"Now Jaune, did you just say... *ahem* mating season" said Pyrrha calmly

"Um yeah" said Jaune slightly looking up too see Pyrrha looking at him with a slight blush

"And everything you said was true"

"Yeah"

Pyrrha sat silently for a few very long seconds before jaune said if he should get some water

"Um yeah" said Pyrrha now looking blankly at the end of her bed blushing

Jaune went into the bathroom we're there was a glass and he filled it up, when jaune came out of the bathroom he could see Pyrrha still in the same position as before

I can't let jaune know that I love him, not like this, I'll have to convince him to leave the room when it happens, thought Pyrrha

"Hey Pyrrha, everything alright" said jaune back on the nervous side

"Yes, um one question, when exactly does mating season start"

"Oh, um well, she never really told us, but I'm sure it probably might be in the middle of the day" said jaune pretty sure of himself

"Okay, well do you think you could leave the room around that time and lock the door for a while and maybe just in case... go too the markets" Pyrrha said rubbing the back of her head

"Got it" said jaune wanting to end this conversation as soon as possible

After a few quiet seconds later jaune took the pill out of his pocket and handed it to Pyrrha

"So what do I do with this" said Pyrrha calmly

"Well... um whatever you want I guess, Glynda never gave us any major instructions

After jaune said that Pyrrha popped the pill from its packaging and put it in her mouth swallowing the pill with the glass of water jaune gave her

"So, should it be okay to let Ren and Nora back in" said jaune now a tad back on the concerned side

"Yes, jaune where all done here" said Pyrrha smiling at jaune and going back into her book

When jaune opened the door too see Ren trying to hold Nora back

Until he couldn't hold her back anymore and she came crashing into the room with jaune narrowly missing her

7:00pm cafeteria

Blake was sitting down at the table with an anxious ruby waiting for the right moment to arise, around 2 minutes had passed before Blake started going on her normal staring sessions of yang, this was the best time to strike thought ruby

Ruby started too lean over too Blakes drink until out of nowhere Yang grabbed her hand giving ruby a menacing smile with Blake being knocked out of her daze

"ruby what are you doing" eyes fixated on ruby's eyes

"Oh yang... nothing much just trying to stop Blake getting pregnant tomorrow" said ruby reaching a quiet mumble near the end

"Ruby!" Said yang being protective towards her girlfriend

"Okay you got me" sighed Ruby with yang letting go of her arm

"You know when goodwitch made me follow her"

"Yes, and" said yang

A few long seconds passed before…

"Yang, Blake I need to talk to you in private!" said ruby slamming her eating utensils on the table

"Whoa ruby no need to be so aggressive, I'm pretty sure we can handle what your bringing to the table" said yang

"mph, mph, no" said ruby crossing her and looking down at the floor

"okay, fine let's just get this over with" said Blake getting up from the seat and followed ruby with yang by her side.

12 minutes had passed, and they all came back with all they're faces a deep red.

12:00 night-time JNPR room

Pyrrha woke up from bed, still dazed she decided to go back to bed, only to wake up at 1:30am hot and tired, she decided to go and grab her mug from her bedside table and take a sip of water only to stop mid-way when her eyes met up with jaune sleeping in his bed. Pyrrha shook herself out of her daze and grabbed the mug drinking half its contents and pushed half of her duvet to the opposite end of the bed and tried to go back to sleep.

2:30am Pyrrha woke up yet again, this time with a sinking sensation inside her, she almost instantly looked to jaune out of instinct, while looking at jaunes adorable body cradled in his bed the sinking feeling died down but as soon as she looked away it came back again, this made Pyrrha sleep facing in jaunes direction and in result she started to think about him as she dozed back to sleep.

4:00am Pyrrha woke up hot and flustered as she just came out of a dream with her sweet jaune in it. Pyrrha looked at the clock only to be disappointed that the short hand was on the number 4 with the long hand only a few minutes pass it. Pyrrha softly groaned as her head fell onto her pillow and her head looking at jaune again only to have the sinking feeling come back although this time it was stronger, Pyrrha tried to keep it at bay by looking at jaune but it just slowly started to increase. This wasn't an unusual feeling for Pyrrha, but she never felt it this hard, she always was able to burry it down though, but it looks like all her pent-up feeling are starting to rise. Pyrrha decided to get out of bed and walk towards jaune, when she got to his bed the sinking feeling inside of her started to die down but it was still there, she contemplated about asking him if she could sleep with him for the night but quickly snapped out of the thought followed by a red face, she then thought about if she could wear one or snuggle one of jaunes clothes that were in his draw, unlike the first thought she had she actually contemplated this as the closer she got to his clothes the felling started to go away. About five minutes had passed before finally decided to cave in and put on his pumpkin Pete jumper over her night gown and headed back to bed to go to sleep.

(heads up this is wear it gets smutty) 4:30am

Pyrrha woke up from bed this time drenched in sweat, her body was steaming hot. Pyrrha quickly kicked back her sheet and took off jaunes jumper, but after 2 minutes of lying on her bed cooling off the sinking feeling came back, Pyrrha softly groaned again as she turned her head to look at jaune, hot and sweaty with the unbearable urge to be by jaunes side she couldn't think of a way too get out of this mess without cuddling up to jaune and embarrassing herself, until it hit her right in the head, her face quickly lit up like a red florescent lamp as she realised that too be able to sleep she had to take her dressing gown off. Pyrrha's mind buzzed as she contemplated if she should do this or not when the feeling started creeping up. Pyrrha was hot tired and sweaty and secretly desperate for jaune, so she slowly started to grab the ends of her gown until her eyes went wide as she just realised what was going on, mating season! When Pyrrha realised this, she felt a mixture of feelings betrayal, anger, embarrassment and slightly horny. Pyrrha groaned a little less soft than before as she knew that there was no way too get back to sleep without putting on jaunes jumper, so just after she checked that jaune and ren were asleep she quickly took off her dressing gown and grabbed jaunes jumper but stopped abruptly when she felt the soft insides of the jumper on her arms. 'am I really about to do this' she thought to herself as a flurry of emotions swept through her body, 'yes this the only way' with that last thought in her head she slowly lowered the jumper onto her warm body, as the inside of the jumper went over her head she was trying to prep herself for the sensation that was about to happen, then without a moments hesitation the jumper went over her breasts, Pyrrha's tail stood on end as the soft inside of the jumper went over her erecting nipples, when Pyrrha had fully put on the jumper her body was frozen, her mind still trying process what is happening. 5 seconds passed before she recollected herself and headed back to bed, when Pyrrha entered her bad she quickly realised that the jumper didn't cover as much of her lower body as her gown did as she could feel up to her thighs, this made Pyrrha slightly nervous as she was thinking what might happen if jaunes sees her out in the open with this on, she thought about this for a whole 3 minutes until she brushed it off knowing that it was very unlikely.

5:30am Pyrrha woke up, although this time it was different, she wasn't as tired as before and she wasn't sweating due to the clothing but what really stood out was the feeling inside of her it was going crazy she couldn't bear it every single being of her needed to be with jaune the jumper wasn't cutting it, she needed the real thing, she leapt out off the bed and quickly made her way to jaune until she immediately came to a halt before she was about to wakehim to ask him if she could sleep with him for the rest of the morning. Even though she was yearning to be with jaune her insecurities still were able to be in control therefore holding her back from making decisions via the heart (for now). She stood there (not in a scary way, a caring way) and looked at jaunes cute face for about a 4 very long seconds before she taped him on the shoulder and waited for him to wake up although mid-way through jaune waking up Pyrrha realised that she was still wearing jaunes jumper and her underpants were showing. She knew she wasn't able to get to her dressing gown and change so without hesitation she ducked down till her head was at the same level as jaunes, jaune woke up.

'Ah! Pyrrha' jaune said startled by how close her face was to his

'what are you doing so close to my face' jaune said as he started to calm down

'oh, um well I just wasn't feeling so good and since Nora and ren left the room cause of *ahem* mating season, you were the only one I could go to' Pyrrha said this in the usual nervous but slightly collected manor she talks to jaune with when she can't really give him the full answer

'oh well… I guess, I mean it is a leader's duty to help out their teammates when they're in need, so um what side do you want' said jaune tired and a little confused

'oh, um well… I just think ill take the side that's closest to me' said Pyrrha trying to keep herself collected (btw the side she's taking is the outer side which means that jaune will be sleeping next to the wall)

Jaune rolled over to the other side of the bed as Pyrrha entered, jaune was too tired to really get a grasp on the situation so he just went back to sleep, while Pyrrha on the other hand was totally freaking out, her mind was going all over the place as she laid beside jaune in his bed.

10 minutes had passed by everything was going smoother than expected for Pyrrha the feeling in her had completely gone away and she slowly started to doze off until suddenly jaune's leg went up against Pyrrha's, this caused jaune to almost immediately retract his leg blushing profusely but not as much as Pyrrha was, Pyrrha pretended to play it off until jaune noticed the one thing Pyrrha didn't want him to notice.

'um Pyrrha… why are you wearing my jumper" said jaune confused

Pyrrha froze for about 3 seconds before answering

'oh, um well… before I woke you It was cold and a didn't have any casual cold weather gear so I jus thought I'd borrow it' said Pyrrha nervously

Jaune processed this information trying to imagine her wearing it until his face went into a deep red blush

'um Pyrrha…' said jaune nervously

'yes jaune' said Pyrrha still having her head not facing his

'um well… does that mean…' jaune paused for a few seconds trying to process the outcome that might happen if he finished his sentence, 'you know…'

Pyrrha's face went bright red as he finished his sentence

'um… well jaune you know this is normal attire for most girls so there's no need to worry' said Pyrrha hopping that even though this was semi true that he would take the bait

'oh… well okay its just that…' jaune paused in the middle of his sentence embarrassed and somewhat frozen

'jaune… are you okay' said Pyrrha slightly nervous

'oh… yeah its just this is the first time something like this has happened to me, so… yeah' said jaune embarrassed and a little down considering that he was meant to be the knight in shining armour in this scenario, but he trusted Pyrrha wouldn't judge him

Pyrrha when hearing this news felt delighted to hear that she was the first to be in bed with the blonde knight, but also ashamed that she was putting jaune thru this

'if you feel uncomfortable jaune I can put something else on' said Pyrrha a little guilt ridden

'no, its fine, just um… I think its best if we stay on our sides of the bed' said jaune nervous and flustered

'okay' said Pyrrha in a calm manor trying to hide her nervousness

Both Pyrrha and jaunes faces were bright red for the next 10 minutes before they both started to doze off to sleep.

6:30 am (ps: ill be doing this from jaunes perspective around this time)

Jaune started to wake up as he usually did at this time only to usually go back to sleep, although this time was different, he just couldn't put his finger on it, until he felt something twitch on his chest and his legs, his eyes widened and his face went back to a bright shade of red as he realised that Pyrrha was wrapped around him like a snake(or cradling him if that's what you prefer), jaune didn't know if he should wake her up or if he should let her be, he was completely frozen for one whole minute trying to go over the outcomes, after the minute passed he chose to let her be, his mind was racing as he felt her smooth warm legs over his and her gentle hands over his chest, it took jaune only a few seconds for his pants to lift slightly. About 5 minutes passed before the tiredness had caved in on jaune and he went back to bed.

7:00pm (the smut really begins)

Jaune woke up but this time something was really off, but he couldn't put his fing-,

as jaune was in the middle of thinking he realised that his hand felt warm like really warm with something soft like a fabric lightly pushing down on the back of his hand while his fingers were surrounded by heat and the softest thing he's ever touched, jaune didn't know what this was, as he felt around he swore that he heard a faint moan but he just brushed it off, until he suddenly felt something tighten around his legs and chest, his pupils shrank as he realised it was Pyrrha he immediately froze, how could he forget that Pyrrha was with him, he suddenly got shaken out of his state when he felt the tips of his fingers being drowned by her-, jaune quickly retracted his hand until it got grabbed by Pyrrha's hand followed by a displeasured groan.

'Pyrrha! I'm so sorry I don't know how my hand got… there' said jaune extremely flushed and startled

Pyrrha said nothing bringing jaunes hand back onto her body and slowly moving up from her waist

Jaune froze again when Pyrrha did this, not because she was moving his hand up her waist but because he didn't feel any contact with his jumper. 2 seconds after jaune realised this and his hand was on Pyrrha's firm but soft stomach he ripped it from her grasp. Upon doing this Pyrrha rolled onto jaune and pinned his arms down onto the mattress, the sheet still over her.

When Pyrrha did this jaune immediately forced his head to look up at the ceiling, only for his eyes to be met by Pyrrha's.

'Pyrrha! What's gotten into you' said jaune startled and looking straight at Pyrrha's eyes blushing

Pyrrha froze upon hearing this, her anxiety flooding her insides. It took about 3 long seconds for Pyrrha before she answered.

'oh um… jaune I just thought id teach you how to handle… sexual interrogation instead of our usual morning training' said Pyrrha trying really hard to put on her poker face but still putting on a light blush in the process.

Jaune froze a third time for about 7 seconds before Pyrrha snapped him out of it

'are you alright jaune' said Pyrrha slightly panicked but still trying to hold it back

'oh… I um don't know… I'm just processing what's happening… are you sure you want to do this' said jaune confused and flustered

'jaune if I don't teach you this skill what will happen if this scenario were to happen, and jaune don't worry I'm totally fine with this' said Pyrrha feeling totally guilt ridden for lying to jaune but also too horny to stop

'as long as your fine with this I guess I could give this a shot but I um…' jaune cut off from his sentence and looked off to the side for a while but not too long before answering back

'Pyrrha can I trust you with a secret' said jaune stern but also nervous

'of course, jaune' said Pyrrha calmly too jaune

'well… this is my… this is my first time' said jaune in a nervous manor

Pyrrha froze when she heard this information holding back the squeal of joy that was erupting from inside her. After five seconds had passed looking at jaune and he started showing a sign of fragility and humiliation Pyrrha decided to talk to jaune.

'jaune don't worry it will be fine, I wont judge you if you… give in early, ill go easy on you since this is our first training session' said Pyrrha calmly but feeling guilty at the end for lying to jaune again

Jaune gave Pyrrha a faint smile after Pyrrha said that, seven very long seconds passed before Pyrrha made the first move

'so jaune in the midst of this I will be asking you a series of questions and you have to try and avoid answering them, you can do this by trying to take my mind of the subject or by lying but in most circumstances the first option is usually the most effective' said Pyrrha slowly lowering herself onto jaunes chest

when her chest touched on his jaune could feel her heart beating rapidly, as well as the weight of her breasts.

After 5 seconds of laying on jaunes chest Pyrrha loosened her grip on jaune to see if he would try and escape, to her joy he stayed still, but after another five seconds her joy slowly turned into slight worry as when she fully let go, he was still staying still.

'hey jaune… are you feeling okay' said Pyrrha slightly worried

'oh no I'm just still… processing but I think I'm okay now' said jaune slowly moving his hands onto Pyrrha's back

When jaunes hands contacted Pyrrha's back she was surprised by how nice it felt, it wasn't long before she wanted that same feeling on her chest. Pyrrha's hands slowly travelled their way down to jaunes waist. When they reached jaunes waist they immediately grabbed the end of his shirt and slowly pulled it up over his body, when it got to the half way mark Pyrrha paused briefly as she felt his not too chiselled stomach on hers, around five seconds passed before she lifted the rest of the shirt over jaune. Her whole body jolted with ecstasy as jaunes smooth body touched against hers, a minute passed of Pyrrha resting on jaune, before she felt the urge to go to the next level.

'so jaune do you find me attractive' said Pyrrha much calmer than usual whenever she asked him a question remotely like this

Jaune blush returned and he prepped himself for what was about to occur

'oh well… yes' said jaune slowly moving his hands from Pyrrha's back and down to his sides

As Pyrrha was swooning over jaunes answer, jaune was starting too think about why this was happening into a little more depth, a minute passed before everything started flooding back into jaunes head, jaunes irises narrowed as he was realising this and quickly formulated a plan. jaune moved his hands onto the waist band of his boxers.

'so jaune… are you telling the truth- 'said Pyrrha but just as she finished her sentence jaune slowly started to pull off his briefs

Pyrrha's eyes widened as she felt his boxers slowly start to slide off, the boxers only stopped sliding when the waistband reached down to jaunes waist. When Pyrrha was just starting to rekindle herself and ask again jaune grabbed her whole body and almost in an instant Pyrrha and jaune had swapped places, jaune was panting slightly as he was now lying on top of Pyrrha the sheet still covering him. Pyrrha was now frozen and didn't know what was going on.

'um, jaune… you good' said Pyrrha starting to loosen up

'oh… yeah, I just feel a little more comfortable on top, are you good' said jaune slowly lifting himself off Pyrrha

'I'm fine as long as you are' said Pyrrha processing what is happening

Jaune re-studied his options while atop of Pyrrha, 20 seconds passed before Pyrrha started to realise something was off, but just as she was going to ask jaune if something was wrong, jaune dove in for a kiss and completely took Pyrrha off guard, it only took one second before Pyrrha froze in place. And after that second had passed jaune pulled up his briefs grabbed his t-shirt and bolted for the door. Jaune got half-way through the door before Pyrrha's senses came back and his foot was an inch away from being crushed by the door as it slammed shut by Pyrrha's polarity.

The first step of jaunes plan has been successful he was now in the hallway, as soon as jaune realised this he bolted down the hallway quickly putting on his shirt. he got half-way down the hall way before he heard his dorm room door slam open, without a moment's hesitation Pyrrha bolted out of the room not taking into context the reason why jaune left in the first place.

'oh no' said jaune as he realised that Pyrrha was hot on his trail and going to catch him if he didn't think of something fast

Two things happened in the 6 seconds that passed by 1. Jaune thought of something that might "help" with the situation 2. Pyrrha finally caught up to him and pinned him to the floor.

'hello there… Pyrrha, I just thought I stretch my legs before you know…' said jaune to Pyrrha, but Pyrrha said nothing and just stared

'um… yeah I suppose you want the truth don't you, I just wanted to ask you 2 questions' said jaune to Pyrrha, she still didn't respond but jaune could tell she was listening

'okay, one, is this because of mating season' said jaune to Pyrrha, Pyrrha looked off to the side of jaunes face and didn't respond for about 6 seconds

'…yes but…no' said Pyrrha very quietly to jaune reaching a near mumble at the end

'okay, two…' juane stopped for around 7 seconds before saying anything

'…do you like me' said jaune to a now completely frozen Pyrrha

After a nine seconds Pyrrha finally spoke

'I…do' said Pyrrha to jaune hesitantly

Jaune took about twelve seconds to process this, with each second that passed by the more insecure and worried Pyrrha got, and when juane finished processing Pyrrha was starting to lift herself off him.

"um Pyrrha, is this… against your will or…" said juane concerned, causing Pyrrha to stop instantly

"i… don't know, my parents didn't really tell me about this much" said Pyrrha nervously

"you wouldn't mind if I went to… someone to check… on… something" said jaune sitting up and slowly standing up, while Pyrrha was sitting slouched on the floor

"uh… yeah" said Pyrrha, while her heart was shaking and her anxiety going into overdrive

"ok thanks ill be back in a sec" said jaune slowly walking around the corner until Pyrrha couldn't see him before bolting to suns room.

After jaune left Pyrrha's sight, her hard started to crack and her anxiety was starting to take over at a rapid rate.

7:00 am

" please don't be busy, please don't be busy" muttered jaune as he raced through the hallways towards Sun's dorm. "suunnn, are you there, I need your help bad" said jaune knoking on the door,

"yeah, what's the problem" said Sun opening the door and letting jaune in

Jaune took a deep breath, before telling Sun everything that happened in the morning

"wait, so this is her first time" said sun

"yeah, I think so" said jaune

"dang, late bloomer" said sun

"so is this natural and forced or… wait did you already do it" said jaune taking a step back

"Dude first of all 1, yes "mating season" as some call it is natural but is just the equivalent of being SUPER horny and although things like anxiety might make it more difficult to cope with, it's not forced, whoever is being "affected" has a choice on who they, do it with, or if they do it at all and usually it's with the people they are In… love… with" Sun paused a bit before continuing "wait a minute… do you like… Pyrrha" said sun

"um… yeah, I do" said jaune a little flustered

"DUDE, you did tell her right before leaving, right" said sun

"i… didn't" said jaune face palming himself at the end

"I'm no expert on these things but… I don't think she's feeling to good about you leaving her alone without an answer like that" said sun

"Oh SHI-"said jaune bolting out of the room

"damn, that guy is really dunce sometimes" said sun closing his dorms door behind a running jaune arc

7:05am

Jaune quickly turned the corner to where he left Pyrrha slumped on the floor, only for her to be gone. Jaune immediately knew at this point that he fucked up royally. Jaune now bolted towards his dorm hoping to find Pyrrha there while also hoping that all that time he spent with his seven sisters actually taught him anything when it came to apologising.

Jaune came to the front door giving himself a second to go over everything his sisters taught him over the years before opening the door to his dorm. When jaune opened the door to his dorm he scanned the room looking for Pyrrha only to find giant lump underneath Pyrrha's bed sheets on her bed. Jaune slowly walked into the room and closing the door behind him before walking over to the lump on the bed. The closer he got to the lump, the more guilt he felt as he could swear he could hear muffled sobbing from under the sheets. When he finally made it his hand flinched a bit before deciding to slowly pull away the top of the sheets to reveal the head of a heartbroken Pyrrha.

"hey…pyrrha are you okay" said jaune sitting down next to her

10 seconds passed before Pyrrha anserwed

"no" said Pyrrha, her voice muffled by the pillow

"why are you upset" said jaune hoping this would be the best way to Segway him to tell her that he didn't give an answer

"I just thought this time I would actually be able to have a relationship with the most beautiful, charming and…" Pyrrha stopped talking as she just figured to give up at this point

"idiotic person you've ever met" said jaune back leaving Pyrrha stunned for a bit

"jaune… I would never say that… even no-" said Pyrrha before being cut off by jaune

"I didn't give you an answer" said jaune

Pyrrha just laid there in silence processing what he just said

"I never said…", Pyrrha was frozen in anticipation waiting for what he was about to say

"Yes" said jaune

A few seconds passed before Pyrrha had finally erupted into a fit of happiness and rolled over to grab jaune and pull the rest of his body onto the bed embracing him in the tightest hug he'd felt previous to the one he received from his seven sisters before going to beacon.

"so… um what know" said jaune, who kind of already knew the answer as he said it

"I, guess whatever happens to the princess after the knight has rescued her" said Pyrrha lustfully as she quickly took of jaunes jumper (that she was wearing) and repositioned herself on top of jaune once again.

**i hope you liked it i cant write actual smut so yeah sorry about the build up and no climax thing but its just really awkward to write but review if you enjoyed please and have a good day**


End file.
